WarGames : Memories Never Die
by JCman
Summary: few months pass, since the huge battle between Doctor Sliknaught and Jai Cheng, and life could not be better for Jai and his family. But there is another huge problem, Jai has horrible nightmares about the the chinese mafia group known as the Tong, Jai now must go to China and end the Tong once and for all.


WarGames:Memories** Never Die**

Ch: 1

A few months later, Jai and Juzuki finished college and they were planning out their future together, and it was gong very well for them. Krishima had finished highschool, and he had enrolled in college. But college was the furthest thing in his mind. Later that day , Jai and Juzuki came home after a long day at work and they went down to the cemetary to visit Jai's parents. A few minutes later they parked the car across th street and they walked the rest of the way to the cemetary. They approache the cemetary gates and walked inside. Jai walked hand in hand with Juzuki untill they came across the Chen graves. Jai spoke "Hey dad, its been a while." Jai knew his dad was watching from somewhere on the other side, but it felt right to speak out loud to his father's grave stone. Jai began to tell his father what had happened the past couple months, and he also told him that he had'nt killed Doctor Sliknaught, but he sent him to prison. After a few hours, Jai and Juzuki said goodbye and they left bunches of assorted flowers on his parents graves and they left to go home. Jai and Juzuki finally arrived home at eight'0 clock and they were getting ready for bed. Once things were settled , Jai and Juzuki cuddled up on the couch and watched some tv, before they nodded off at midnight. as Jai was sleeping, disturbing dreams interupted his deep slumber. Vivid images of China flashed before Jai's eyes, as well as images of him killing innocent people when he was with the Tong. The dreams continued untill he awoke with a start. Juzuki also awoke suddenly, with a startled look in her eyes. "Jai whats wrong?" she asked . Jai spoke without looking at her "It was the nightmares." "The same ones about China and the Tong?" said Juzuki. Jai nodded and said "These nightmares won't stop untill I do somthing about it." Juzuki was concerned "What do you mean?" "I have to go to China and confront the Yakuza, and tear them apart." Juzuki spoke " Jai you don't have to do this!" Jai stared at her and spoke again " I don't think you understand, I really need to do this ." Juzuki didn't protest with him and she said " If you think this is the only way, then I understand." Jai smiled " I knew you would understand." He kissed her and he began to pack his bags for China. A few minutes later, Jai was packed and ready for his trip, Juzuki offered to drive him to the airport, which Jai thanked her for. They got into Jai's car and they drove off to the airport. They arrived a few minutes later and Juzuki parked the car in front of the airport and she turned to Jai "I hope everything goes well , please come home safe." jai responded "I will." Jai kissed Juzuki and he got out of the car and he went inside the airport. Juzuki pulled away from the airport and she headed home. On the way home she prayed Jai was going to be home safely and she also hoped that someone would watch over him , while he was in china. a few hours later, Jai waited for the flight to arrive. Soon, the flight arrived on time and Jai was ready to board the plane.

Ch:2

Unknown to Jai ,Krishima had stowed away on the plane silently and was on the way to China with him. Back in Japan, The Men's correctional faccilty was a dark, horrible prison that was worse than the prison in America. It also was located on a small island in the middle of nowhere and It was full of the most dangerous, brutal criminals in Japan. But the most dangerous of them all was, the former govenor of Japan: Doctor Sliknaught. He had been locked up for a few weeks, and he already made a impression on the inmates and the guards. The doctor already started several fights and nearly killed most of the imates, which got him locked up in solitary permenatly. A few days in solitary had given him lots of time to plot his revenge against Jai once again, but there was a problem: he had no way to break out of prison. The doctor now began to think of ways to break out of prison, untill he passed out due to lack of sleep. Juzuki got home very late, and she went inside. Juzuki suddenly noticed that she was alone, she called out "Krishima are you home?" No answer. Juzuki walked towards Krishima's room, and she noticed the door was wide open. A sudden wave of realizaton hit Juzuki and she instantly knew Krishima had been listening to Jai and her conversation, earlier and he must of followed them to the airport and stowed away on the plane.

Ch:3

The Men's correctional faccilty was quiet, every single inmate and the guards were all asleep, except Doctor Sliknaught. The doctor did not care for sleep this night, because he was busy plotting revenge, talking to himself and laughing crazily. The doctor had drawn diagrams all over his cell and they were extremly complicated and twisted. The doctor continued to mumble as he drew new diagrams, then suddenly he heard a noise from outside the cell. The sounds of gunshots and guards screams , echoed through the prison as it continued untill the guards stopped firing. All was silent, until the doctor heard two voices outside his cell. The voices were audible enough for the doctor to hear. "He's in here." said a female voice. The other voice responded " Just set the charges, idiota!" The doctor heard movement on the other side of the door, and the sound of metal objects being snapped into place. Then suddenly The doctor heard a beeping sound, and it grew faster and faster untill the charges exploded, and the door few off its hinges and clanged to the floor. The doctor was terrifed, he did not know what to expect when the two figures revealed themselves. They stepped out of the shadows and the doctor could see them clearly. "Dios mio father what have they done to you?" The doctor reconized the voice and he spoke "Hector is it really you, my son?" Hector responded "Of course father, I could never stay mad at you." The doctor looked toward June and said "So you finally came for me, my daughter?" June replied "Yes father, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." The doctor stood up and moved toward his children "Its all right, I'm just happy to see you both getting along." The doctor soon noticed Hector's scar on the left side of his face. "How did you get that scar?" The doctor gestured toward his sons face. Hector replied "Its nothing." he said as he looked in June's direction. The doctor spoke again "If we're getting out of here, we better go before they raise the alarm." They made their way from the cells and went down the hallway. As they were walking, they noticed two guards in front of them with their backs turned. June snuck up behind them and knocked them both unconcious. Hector helped June drag the men into the hallway. June had a plan, "Hector take the guards clothing and put it on." Hector nodded and he stripped the guard of his uniform and gun. June spoke again " Father, you should do the same." The doctor did what he was told and he also stripped the guard and took his gun. The doctor did not know what his daughter was planning but he decided to follow along, as long he escaped from prison. June then told the both of them to drag the guards into the Doctors cell. and June's final step in the plan was complete. June them shifted her form into a prison guard, and the three of them disgused as guards walked toward the exit. Thy slipped past other guards who did not notice anything strange at all. All was clear and the three of them walked to the exit and they walked off the prison premises.

Ch:4

A few hours later, the plane finally landed in china and arrived at the airport. Jai got off the plane and carried his bag inside the airport and he got cleared to go inside Hong Kong. Jai looked around the city, it had changed since he had lived in China a few years ago. It had become a breeding ground for sin and crime, it was not safe for the weak hearted. Jai was disgusted by the evil all around him, but his main goal was to located the Yakuza base and take them down once and for all. Jai pushed past people as he walked around town square. He continued to walk, untill he bumped into someone, hard. "Ow, watch where your going you Jerk..." The girl trailed off. Jai suddenly reconized the girl "Kim, its been a long time." Kim reconized his voice and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god Jai, I can't belive you're here!" she cried. Kim ran into his arms and delivered a bone crushing hug. Jai winced as the air was being sucked out of him " Kim you're crushing me!" Kim released her grip and appologised " Sorry Jai, I get carried away sometimes. Jai stretched his back out and smiled "Don't be sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." Kim spoke again "That reminds me, Jai why are you here?" she asked. Jai explained to his ex- girlfriend that he only came down to China to take out the Tong once and for all. Kim gasped and put a hand to her mouth "Jai why would you do such a thing?" she asked. Jai was annoyed "You just don't get it, I have to do this, for my family and nothing else matters!" Kim was confused. Jai showed her his ring and she got the picture. "Jai you're married?" "Thats great!" she said happliy. Jai spoke again " listen Kim , I'm going to be staying here for a while, so can i possibly stay at your place?" Kim answered him "Yes , Jai you can stay with me." Jai shifted his bag on his shoulders, and he followed Kim, back to her apartment to get some rest.

Ch:5

It was midnight and it was pouring rain. Krishima had been following Jai since the plane arrived in China and he had been watching him from the rooftops. Krishima seen enough and lept off the roof and ran into the dark alley after Jai and Kim. Meanwhile, back in Japan Juzuki was fast asleep in Jai's warm bed, when suddenly a loud knocking filled the house. Juzuki groggliy pulled herself out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and headed to the front door to answer it. Juzuki pulled open the door, and standing on the other side was Devin with a bag slung over her shoulders. Juzuki yawned and she spoke " Devin I thought you went back to New York." Devin spoke up "Yeah, I couldn't stay away." Juzuki smiled and gave Devin a hug and led her inside. When they got inside and Devin sat down, and she spoke again "Hey, where are Jai and Krishima?" she asked. Juzuki spoke " They went to China to deal with some business." Devin nodded . Devin was tired as was Juzuki, so Devin walked into the room that was once hers and she fell asleep almost instantly. Juzuki went back to her room and she fell asleep quickly as well. A couple miles away from Tokyo, The doctor escaped prison with the help of his daughter June and his biological son Hector. They burst out the front door and ran past several guards unnoticed. They ran untill they spotted a motorboat parked on the edge of the island and they headed for it. They reached the boat and they started it up, and they were on the way back to Tokyo in no time. The doctor was overcome with glee _Finally, I have escaped that craphole they call a prison! he_ thought. the doctor removed the guard uniform and tossed the jacket and hat into the water below. Hector followed suit and tossed the jacket and hat into the water as well. June shifted her form and she returned to herself again. They would be back into tokyo in a few hours.

Ch:6

It was morning in China, and Jai woke up feeling great and he got out of the bed Kim provided for him, and he walked into the appartment kitchen and got himself some breakfast. Shortly Kim walked into the kitchen wrapped in a robe ."Good morning Jai." "Morning." Jai mumbled. They finished off breakfast a few minutes later and Jai quickly got dressed and he headed out to the city. It was noon by the time Jai reached the city and he climbed onto a building and began to climb up to the rooftop. Meanwhile, The motorboat reached the shores of Tokyo and Hector stopped the boat. The doctor awoke with a start and he spoke "Hector are we in Tokyo yet?" he said groggliy. Hector smiled "Yes, father here we are." June began to stir, she lifted her head from Doctor Sliknaught's chest and said "Are we finally here?" she said sleepliy. June yawned and rubbed her eyes, Hector spoke" Yes, lets get going." He got out of the boat and stepped onto the shore. June and Doctor Sliknaught follwed him. The boat drifted away from the shore and vanished. They walked away from the harbor and headed into the city. They passed by several people, who did not reconize them at all. The doctor had a plan "I have an idea, lets go back to the mansion and get some clean clothes and somthing to eat." June and Hector nodded. They continued their walk and they moved into the alley, where they spotted three gangbangers resting on the wall and drinking alcohol heavily. They approached the boys, who noticed them "What the hell is this?" he said. June scowled "Shut your mouth, you swine!" June flicked her wrist and metal blades sprung from her fingertips and she lunged forward and landed on the leader. The boy was terrifed, he was about to call out to his friends, but he never got the chance. June slashed viciously at the boy's throat, cutting deeply and severing the jugular artery. they boy screamed as his blood spurted from the wound, he screamed for his friends, but they were petrifed with fear. The boy's screams grew quieter as he died within seconds. june smiled wickedly, pleased with herself and she stood up and stomped on the dead boy's face, shattering his nose. The other boys suddenly go the courage to run, but they did not get far. Quick as a serpent , Doctor Sliknaught moved in front of the boys did not let them pass. One of the boys spoke"Who are you people and why are you after us?" The doctor smiled" Its nothing personal." "What do you mean?" said the other boy. The doctor stared at them intensly. The doctor smiled again and put a hand on one of the boys shoulders and he laid it there for a few seconds. Then suddenly, the doctor's friendly smile turned into a evil grin and the doctor moved his hand and wrapped it tightly around the boy's neck and with a sharp twist, he snapped his neck. The remaining gangmember looked on in horror, as he wittnesed his friend die quickly and painlessly. The boy began to run, but then June threw a knife , and it sunk into his back, severing his spine and puncturing his heart. The body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The Doctor smiled at his daughter's vicious attack, and he ushered his children away from the alley as they continued their journey to the Sliknaught mansion

Ch:7

Jai sat on the rooftop for a couple of hours, scouting the area for any Tong activity, and it was a long boring process. Even though it was boring, Jai brought along some snacks from Kim's appartment to apease his hunger. Jai relaxed a bit and laid back on the rooftop, but suddenly he heard a high pitched scream from below. jai sat upright and pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack. He zoomed the binocks down on the street and he smiled. _Gotcha._ Jai thought. Jai put down the binocks and leapt off the building, full speed. jai touched down onto the street, without atracting attention and he flipped his hood over his head and face. The Tong members did not notice Jai yet, they kept advancing on the woman with sharp knives. The woman cried out "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jai heard the woman cry out, and he had enough. Jai ran so fast he was a blur of light not seen by the naked eye, and he tackled one of the Yakuza thugs to the ground. The other thugs noticed what happened and they began to swear heavily in chinese. The woman ran off during the distraction and she did not stop to thank whoever saved her. Jai stopped showing off and revealed himself. The thugs noticed him and swore angrily at him in Chinese, and the thug on the ground picked himself off the ground joined his men and ordered them to attack the mysterious hooded man. Two thugs lunged after Jai with their knives gleaming wickedly, but Jai hit them without moving. The thugs lay on the ground clutching their stomachs in pain, and the thug leader was very angry. He spoke in english "Who are you, and what gives you the right to interfere with the Tong?" Jai did nothing, but he flipped back his hood and he spoke"Its been a long time, Feng." Feng stared at Jai for a moment, but suddenly it all clicked. "You have some nerve , coming back after all these years." he growled. Jai smirked "You haven't changed at all Feng" "And now you will see how much I have changed as well" Jai lunged at Feng, knocking him too the ground. Feng was not hurt, so he grabbed Jai's left arm and twisted it into an armbar, hard. "You'll never learn Jai, I taught you everything I know!" said Feng. Jai struggled and his arm came out of the hold. "Not everything." said Jai. Jai pushed Feng off of him and scrambled to his feet. He took a defensive stance and suddenly electricty crackled through his fingertips, and electricty crackled through his hair, causing it to stand up on the ends. Feng stared at Jai in terror "What the hell are you!?" Jai smiled "Whats wrong Feng, am I too much for you?" Feng shook off the fear "Mutant or not, I'm still going to kill you!" he shouted. Feng brandished the knife from his pocket and lunged at Jai, with vicious intent. Feng reached Jai and sunk the blade deep into his abdomen and twisted the knife sharply. Jai grimaced from the pain, but it passed as his healing factor kicked in. Jai grabbed Feng's hand and wrenched the knife from his fingers. Feng gasped in pain as his fingers were broken one by one, and he sunk to the ground on his knees. Jai was done playing around "You're going to tell me where the Kumicho is, or I'm going to break more than your fingers". Feng wasn't afraid "Go ahead, kill me." "It won't matter, the Yakuza will find you and the Kumicho will kill you himself." he said. Jai smiled "Is that so?" "The Kumicho can do whatever he wants to me, but I won't let him get in my way of my goal to end you all." Feng smiled " I'm not afraid of you, do it, kill me!" Jai felt conflicted, he didn't want to get rid of his only lead to the Yakuza and the Kumicho, but part of him really was tempted to kill feng. Suddenly Jai felt an explosion of pain burst through his head and he blacked out instantly.

Ch:8

A few hours later, Doctor Sliknaught and his children were right outside of the Sliknaught mansion, and the doctor walked right up to the gate. The guards noticed and one of them spoke" you are trespassing, leave while you can." The doctor did not like this at all "Do you know who I am?" he said . The guard hesitated and spoke "I' m sorry doctor, this is no longer your mansion." The doctor looked angry "What do you mean?" "What i mean sir, it that this mansion belongs to Govenor Heinrich." Suddenly, the doctor began to seethe with rage_ How dare Heinrich take what is mine, he will_ pay! he thought. The doctor laid a hand on the guards shoulder and smiled "Sorry to bother you, I guess we will be going." June stared at her father "Father we can't..." The doctor silenced her. Suddenly the doctor's smile disapeared, and he dug his fingernails into the guards shoulder, and ripped a huge chunk of skin and muscle away. The guard screamed and clutched at his shoulder. The doctor moved away from the dying guard and he walked over to June "June reinforcements might come soon,keep them busy." he said . "Yes father." she replied. The doctor turned to Hector "Son, come with me." Hector followed his father to the gate, awaiting what his father had in store. The doctor focused all his rage, and suddenly he transformed into the demon Tefuel. Hector stared at his father with amazment "Dios Mio, thats awesome!" The demon smiled wickedly. The beast backed up, and with all his might, he charged at full speed towards the gate. The gate broke from its hinges and fell to the ground with a crash. The demon roared " I'm coming for you Heinrich, and you will suffer!" He ran up the long staircase that led to the mansion, as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Up in the mansion several of Heinrich's guards were watching the whole situation at the gate from the security monitors in the room. One of the guards ran out of the room, quickly and he went directly to Heinrich's office. There was a knock on the office door and the Heinrich spoke " Come in." The guards walked in and spoke "Sorry to bother you sir, but we have a situation." Heinrich listened on "Sir it seems your old friend Johan Sliknaught is on the premises, and he attacked the guard on duty." Heinrich spoke " I see, take care of it." The guard continued " Sir, I don't think you understand, It seems the doctor transformed into a large reptile and he is on his way up here as we speak." Heinrich was petrfied with fear _Please god no, don't let me die!" he thought._ "Send some men to deal with this immeditly." The guard nodded and left the room.

Ch:9

The demon came to a stop in front of the mansion, where several armed guards were waiting for him. One of the guards spoke "In the name of Govenor Heinrich, I order you to stop this madness once and for all!" The demon did nothing, but suddenly he let out a gutteral roar, and made a move to attack. The guards panicked and the commander shouted "Open fire!" And with that order, the commander and the others fired their submachine guns at the reptilan beast. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the demon's scaly hide, leaving no scratches or marks. The demon smiled "Really, Is that your best?" he said. The guards had astonished looks on their faces, and they dropped their empty guns to the ground. The demon laughed at their misfortune "Now you see, you cannot kill a god!" The demon lunged forward and grabbed one of the guards in a tight grip. The guard screamed and thrashed in the demon's grip, but it was no use: the demon was too strong. The demon watched as his prey screamed and thrash about, It also gave him a feeling of sick pleasure as well. Suddenly, the demon opened his mouth, revealing his sharp venomous fangs. And without warning, he bit down on the guards head, like a grape. The demon swallowed the head whole, and dropped the headless body to the ground and turned his attention to the other guards. Back in China, Jai woke up a few minutes later, dazed and confused. Jai felt sore all over, and he felt an itch on his nose, he moved his arm to scratch, but his his arm was jerked back sharply. Suddenly, Jai noticed he was chained to the wall in a dimly lit room. Jai spoke "Where am I?" he said aloud. His question was answered, when a voice rang out in the darkness "You're in Tong territory now, old friend." it said. Jai strained to see the person he spoke, but the chains prevented him any movement whatsoever. Suddenly, out of the shadows Feng revealed himself to Jai. Jai spoke "You ..."Feng cut him off sharply "You should of killed me when you had the chance Jai, but it looks like the tables have turned." he laughed. Jai gave him an angry look "Oh, I'll kill you alright!" he spat. Suddenly another voice came out from the dim room "Ooh, so feisty!" said a femine voice. Jai reconized the voice . Kim stepped out of the shadows, with an evil grin on her face. Jai was horrfied "You were in on this all along !?" Kim replied "Ever since you left me, Jai!" Kim had changed tremendously, no longer was she the sweet innocent girl Jai had dated: she had a dangerous, insane look in her eyes . Her apperance drastically changed as well. Her hair was messy and her makeup was smeared. Kim began to laugh psychotically, it echoed all over the room, untill it grew quiet. Jai tried to reason with her, but it was no use. Kim was far too gone to listen to anybody. Feng smiled " Well Jai, now you are doomed." Jai scowled "I'm not afraid of you!" "You should be." said a voice. Jai moved his head toward the direction of the voice, and out of the shadows, a middle- aged man appeared in the room. Jai could not belive his eyes, he was looking at the leader of the Yakuza named Kumichio Itatchi. The Kumicho moved closer, and stopped in front of Kim and Feng "You both have done well." he told them "Thank you Kumicho." they said in unison. The Kumicho turned his attention toward Jai "Jai its been awhile." he said. Jai stared angrily at the Kimicho and said nothing. The Kumicho chuckled "Jai don't be like that." Jai finally spoke " I really don't care what you think, and you can take your honor and shove it..." The Kumicho struck Jai with a force so fast he could not see it coming. The pain was unbearable, and Jai looked up and saw the Kumichio staring back at him. The Kumicho was suddenly serious "Don't disrespect me boy, because of you I dedicated my life to find you after all these years, and the result of it all my wife left me!" he growled. Jai smiled "Are you freaking serious, your life was ruined because of me?" he laughed. The Kumicho didn't think this was funny one bit "You will regret that boy." He turned toward Feng and spoke "Feng, you get the honor to kill Jai." Feng smiled wickedly and walked up to the Kumicho. He bowed and said "Thank you Kumicho." Feng grabbed the crowbar that rested against the wall and moved close to Jai. Feng had a wicked grin spread across his face as he dragged the crowbar against the ground, getting closer to Jai with every step. Feng lifted the crowbar off the ground and prepared to swing the heavy metal at Jai's face. Even though Jai could not die, the blow from the crowbar would hurt like hell. Jai closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow, and he heard Feng say somthing " I've waited a long time for this Jai, and revenge will belong to the Tong!" he shouted. Feng lunged forward and aimed the crowbar at jai's skull. jai still kept his eyes closed, knowing the crowbar would hit him, Feng was about to crush Jai's skull, but suddenly someone landed on top of him. Feng collapsed to the ground, and he groaned loudly. He struggled to get up, but the object that landed on him kept him down. "Get off me!" he shouted. The object spoke "I won't let you hurt Jai!" it shouted. Feng shifted onto his stomach with little effort. He was face to face with his attacker "Kim, what the hell are you doing!" he shouted. Kim grabbed Feng's wrist's and held them down and she spoke " I finally realized, that this is not the way, I won't let you hurt Jai!" she screamed in his face. Feng looked bewildered "You've gone soft, have you?" " You actually care about him, he's the one who broke up with you!" "I took you in and gave you my heart , and this is how you repay me!?" he shouted angrily. Kim had enough, and she drove her fist into his face, knocking him out. Itatchi had been watching everything and he decided to put a stop to it. He walked up to where Kim laid on top of Feng's unconcious body was, and before he could do anything, Kim stared him down and spoke " Don't come any closer, or i'll kill you." she said. "And I'm leaving the Tong, forever." she added. The Kumicho was shocked "You traitor, I will make you pay!" he shouted. He then shouted somthing in chinese, and several Yakuza agents stormed into the room armed with wicked looking weapons. Jai noticed the agents and he was scared. A couple of the agents gathered around Kim, their weapons trained on her. One of the agents spoke "Don't move traitor, or we'll blow your head off." "Put your hands above your head." he continued. Kim did as she was told and put her hands on top of her head. Jai struggled against the bonds that held him, and then somthing happened. Energy crackled through his body, coursing through his veins. Jai's build up of energy grew stronger, and suddenly his eyes glowed a dark blue color , and his muscles bulged slightly, causing the chains to snap under his increased mass. Jai brushed off the chains and ran for Kim. Before Jai could reach her, several agents blocked his path. Jai was surrounded, but it was no big deal anyway. The agents pointed their guns toward Jai and they pulled the trigger, one by one. The room was full of the sound of gunshots and flashes of light. The smoke cleared, and Jai was unharmed execpt for the fact his shirt was tattered and torn to pieces. Jai smiled "Is that the best you can do?" The agents were suprised. The other agents grabbed Kim roughly by the armpits and one of them spoke "Don't come any closer traitor, or we will kill her!" Jai grinned and stepped forward, much to the agents horror. The agents pointed theirr guns at Jai and fired wildly once more. Jai easily deflected the bullets with his electrical aura. The terrfied agents dropped their guns to the ground, but they did not give up. They surround Jai in a circle,and began to attack from all directions. Jai dodged flying fists and feet and threw punches and kicks of his own. The group of agents dropped one by one in a heap. The remaining two agents remained and Jai headed toward them. They pointed their guns at him and the leader spoke "Don't move boy, or we'll kill her, I'm serious!" Jai's smile didn't falter, as he continued moving closer and closer to the two agents. The agents were scared, but they didn't want to show it to their enemy. One of the agents grabbed Kim with his arm and held her in a head lock, with his gun pointed at her head. "I'm warning you, mutie one more step and she dies!" he said. Jai said nothing, as he inched closer to the two men. The agents were getting more agitated, as Jai came closer it very was terrifying. The agent spoke softly to his partner "Finish him." as he gestured toward Jai. The agent ran in front of Jai, blocking his path. The agent threw a punch at jai's head, but Jai was too fast. Jai caught the agents arm and twisted it sharply. The agent screamed in pain as his arm was broken. Jai smiled once more, and he pushed the agent to the floor. He moved on to where the final agent stood, ready to fight.

Ch:10

The agent still held Kim in a head lock, with the gun aimed at her head. He stared Jai down as he stood in front of them. Jai spoke "Its over, let her go." The agent sneered "Not a chance mutie!" Jai was getting tired of all this, and he scanned the floor for a weapon to use. He noticed the crowbar, and made a break for it. The agent noticed Jai staring at the floor and he also noticed the crowbar as well, but he had to keep a hold on Kim. Jai grabbed the crowbar and stepped in front of the agent. Before the agent could do anything, Jai threw the weapon with all his might. The agent smiled "You missed!" Jai spoke "look again." The agent turned his head, and before he could react, the weapon ricocheted off the wall and slammed into his skull. The blow caused the agent to release his grip on Kim and she ran to Jai. Now that Kim was safe, Jai stood ready to fight. The agent was overcome with rage and he lunged at Jai. Jai saw the agent coming and whipped out his leg, sending the agent flying into pile of wooden planks. The Kumicho stepped out from where he was hiding and pulled a gun on Jai and Kim, looking very angry. "You think I'm going to let you two leave here alive?" he said angrily. Jai answered " It's over, you don't have to do this." "Oh, but I do." replied Itatchi. He cocked back the hammer on the gun and prepared to fire. The sound of breaking glass, broke the tension. The Kumicho was distracted by the sudden noise and he lowered the gun. The Kumicho went to investigate the noise. Then out of the shadows, stepped Krishima. The Kumicho stepped back in suprise "Krishima have you come for revenge as well?" Krishima was silent for several seconds, but suddenly he threw a ninja star and it sunk into the Kumicho's skull, and the body hit the floor with a sickening thud. Krishima spoke "I don't need revenge ." Krishima left the body of the Kumicho and moved silently toward Jai. Jai and Kim were about to leave the Tong base, when Jai stopped moving. Kim spoke "What is it Jai?" Jai spoke without looking at her "I sense something." As if on cue , Krishima walked out to them. Jai's serious look melted away into a smile ,as he laid his eyes on his brother. "Krishima what are you doing here?" he said. Krishima grinned "I couldn't let you come to China and defeat the Tong alone." Jai spoke up "Its great to see you brother." "But how did you get here?" Jai continued. Krishima spoke again "I hitched a ride on the plane." Jai didn't question him any further from there. "By the way Jai , what are you doing with your ex?" Jai responded "Its nothing, we're just friends." As Jai and the other two were talking, across the room Feng awoke from a long blackout and he was slowly getting up. Finally Feng got to his feet and he had a intense fire of hatred in his eyes. Jai and the others were still unaware Feng was awake and on the move. Feng launched himself forward and tackled Jai to the ground. Jai was caught by suprise by Feng's attack and had no time to dodge. Feng held Jai down tightly and did not let go. Jai struggled to get free, but feng was too strong. Feng spoke" This is it Jai, I will be victorious!" Jai struggled again and he manage to squirm out from under Feng and push him away from him. Jai stood up ready to fight. Feng got up, also ready to fight. Jai launched a fist straight at Feng's head. Feng saw the fist coming and blocked Jai's arm and pushed it down. Feng then countered with a strike of his own. He launched a kick into Jai's chest that sent him flying across the floor. Jai skidded across the floor and finally came to a stop. Jai shook his head, and quickly recovered. Feng moved closer to Jai to deliver the final blow to kill him once and for all. Jai looked around for a weapon to defend himself, but there was nothing to use within his eyesight. "Goodbye Jai, say hello to the devil for me!" said Feng. Feng clicked the heel of his boot and a blade popped out from the big toe, gleaming wickedly. Feng reared his leg back and launched the final kick that would finish it all._ This is_ it. Jai thought. Time seemed to slow down as the kick came closer and closer to his skull, but out of the corner of his eye Jai noticed a pile of chains behind him. Jai moved his left hand behind him, grabbing a fistfull of the chains. Quick as a whip, Jai lashed the chains around the leg of his enemy, just as it was inches from his face. Jai wrenched the chains forward, and lurching Feng forward into a split as well. Feng groaned in pain as he hit the ground. "Its over Feng you've lost." said Jai. Feng stared angrily at Jai, saying nothing. "Feng, I'm going to give you a choice: Turn yourself into the police, Or you can die right here right now." Jai continued. Feng scowled "I would rather die than turn myself in anyway."Jai spoke "So be it." Jai moved incredibly fast, That no one could see him and Feng dropped dead instantly. Jai had a solemn look on his face as he stared at the bloody chains in his hands" Its over, Finally over." he said. Krishima spoke "What now? he asked."We're going home." Jai replied.

Ch:11

Doctor Sliknaught felt the remaining demon energy leave his system, and his body return to human form as he witnessed the carnage done by his handiwork. He yanked the door to the mansion and slipped inside. Outside the mansion, June stood before several dead guards, along side her "Brother" Hector. Heinrich began to panic as he tried calling in his men._ Sliknaught must have killed them all. Damn_ him! he thought. Doctor Sliknaught made his way up to Heinrich's office quietly and without a sound. Heinrich was all alone in his office , unaware the doctor was there unnoticed. Suddenly the room grew cold and it was unnerving. Out of the shadows, the doctor spoke "This is it old friend, you will die!" Heinrich was terrifed "Please Kamerad, don't do this!" he shouted. The doctor materialised out of the shadows and grabbed a hold of Heinrich "Too late." he said. The doctor jerked his hand toward Heinrich's chest and plunged it into his chest. Heinrich screamed in terror, the doctor twisted sharply and then he ripped out his old friends heart, before his eyes. Heinrich's eyes widened in terror as he witnessd his beating heart out in front of him, It was too much for one man to handle .Suddenly Heinrich dropped dead instantly. The doctor smiled "Sorry Kamerad, you just didn't have a heart for the job." he said. The doctor sat at his desk triumphtly. June and Hector walked up the stairs that led up to the mansion and finally reached the top and observed the carnage outside the house. After a few seconds, they pulled open the door and stepped inside the mansion. Doctor Sliknaught looked around his office, noticing a few changes Heinrich made while he was gone. He did not like it one bit. He stood up and walked over to the wall and tore down several posters and knocked over furniture that was stupid and tacky. June and Hector soon walked into the office. "Father what's wr..." June trailed off. She noticed the mutilated corpse on the carpet. " Father did you kill him?" she asked. The doctor turned toward them "Of course, it was nessesary. "June be a dear and please remove Heinrich from my office." June nodded and she grabbed the corpse by the armpits and dragged it out of the office and dumped it outside.

Ch:12

It was getting dark out, and Jai decided they should leave China once and for all. "We have to destroy this building." said Jai. Kim and Krishima agreed with him. They located a canister of gasoline and placed it on the floor. "Stand back." said Krishima. Jai and Kim went outside to brace themselves from a possible massive explosion. A few seconds later, the Tong headquarters exploded in a fiery ball of flames and debris. Krishima emerged from the wreckage unharmed. "Let's go home." he said. And with that, they walked away from the smoldering wreckage and returned to Kim's apartment to get Jai's things as well as Kim's. A few hours later, they arrived at airport and shortly, the boarded the plane to Japan.

Ch:13

Back in Japan, Doctor Sliknaught started his takeover once again. His first step was to reveal himself to Japan. He ordered June and Hector to get a video camera. Shortly after, The doctor was live all over Japan. Eveyone saw the brodcast and it was shocking. A couple miles away at the Chen mansion, Juzuki and Devin were watchi tv,when their program was interupted. The screen went dark, and then white words appeared saying "I'm back." Juzuki and Devin were glued to the screen, they did not look away. Suddenly the screen changed and they were greeted with the face of Doctor Sliknaught. They were shocked and slightly scared. The doctor spoke "Are you suprised to see me?" "I'm glad I have returned, I have seen the damage done by that fool and former Govenor Rictofen." he said "And now I wil not ask to run this city, but instead I will just simply take back what is mine!" he concluded. The screen went blank, then flickered back to the previous program. The girls sat in silence and shock, over what just transpired. _Jai please come home_ safe. Juzuki thought. Even though the news was devastating, Juzuki and Devin managed to fall asleep that night, with only one thought on their minds_ When is Jai coming_ back?

Ch:14

The next day, the doctor was up early making phone calls to an old friend in Germany. He had requested new troops to replace the ones who died or betrayed him to Heinrich, Immeditly. The man on the other side of the line agreed to give the doctor his men as soon as possible. The doctor ended the call and as soon as he hung up, he had a smile on his face. "Now that's out of the way, I can get down to business." he said. Soon enough the doctor sent June on a mission, which was to spy on Jai and capture him alive. The doctor spoke "Revenge will be mine once again, June and you can have your revenge on Krishima If this goes well as planned." "Of course father." June replied. The doctor sent her off, watching her leave. Once she was gone, Doctor Sliknaught began to wait for his new army to arrive. The plane ride back to Tokyo was very long, and it would take few days to get back which made Jai very nervous, but he had to relax untill then. A couple hours later, Doctor Sliknaught heard the defeaning noise of a helicopter outside. The doctor went outside just as the copter touched down to the ground. The helicopter shut down and the door opened and the passenger stepped out. The doctor reconized the man as he stepped out of the copter "Its good to see you general." he said. The general's rough features were luminated in the afternoon sun. The general spoke"it is good to see you too kamerad." he said in a heavy german accent. The doctor shook the general's hand and spoke again " So where is my army?" The general withdrew his hand and spoke "Do not worry Johan, your army is on the way." The doctor accepted this and invited the general inside his home for a drink. Meanwhile, June was outside the Chen mansion searching for Jai. She crouched below the window peeking between the curtains. Her yellow eyes scanned the living room, but she did not see Jai or Krishima._ Damn it._ June thought. June continued to look around,untill she noticed Juzuki and Devin walk into the room. June smiled and whispered to herself "Perfect." June ducked down further to the ground and pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her father's number. Back at the Sliknaught mansion, the doctor was enjoying a drink with his old friend General Luka Nimintz, but it was interupted by the sound of the doctor's cell phone ringing. "Excuse me, Luka I have to take this." the general nodded, and Doctor Sliknaught got up and went into the next room. He pushed the answer button and spoke "Hello?" He was soon greeted by the sound of June's voice. "Father, I have some bad news, Jai and Krishima aren't home." "But his girlfriend and that traitorious bounty hunter are ripe for the taking." she continued. The doctor replied "Take Juzuki , alive you hear me?" "But you can kill that traitor in any way you want ."June answered "Yes father." The doctor hung up and walked back into the lounge. "Sorry Luka, I just had some business to take care of." he said. "It is all right kamerad." The doctor sat back down and picked up his drink and took a sip. As they conversed and drank, the sound of a truck broke the silence.

Ch:15

They both noticed, and they went outside to see what the commotion was about. When they went outside they saw a large military convoy sitting outside the gate. The doctor pressed a button on the wall, and the gate creaked open, allowing the gate to roll into the driveway. The truck stopped and the driver stepped out. Doctor Sliknaught spoke "Can I help you?" The driver turned his attention to the doctor "Yes, are you Johan Sliknaught?" The doctor smiled "Yes, i suspect you have my army?" The driver spoke again" Yes sir, i got fifty six soliders and amunition for you right here." The driver went to the back of the truck and opened it, and several soliders poured out and saluted towards the doctor. The doctor had a look of glee on his face "Do I owe you anything driver?" The driver replied "No sir, this is free of charge." The doctor thanked the driver and watched the truck pull away from the driveway. Doctor Sliknaught adressed his new army "Now that you are all here, there are some preparations that must be made before you are to serve me." The soliders did not say a word. The doctor sensed the solider's uneasment, but he ressured them "Do not be afraid, it will only be some simple tests and experiments, I assure you." And on that note, the doctor had his soliders go into his home and he led them to the underground lab to begin the tests. Meanwhile, June was planning a way to get into the Chen mansion, without revealing her identity. Suddenly she shapeshifted into girl scout holding a basket of cookies. She approached the door and with a small hand, she knocked gently on the door. Soon enough, Juzuki opened the door and she had a look of kindness on her face. "Aww, aren't you cute!" she cooed. June spoke with a little girls voice "Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" she asked. Juzuki pulled some money from her wallet and handed it to the little girl "Here you go sweetie." The little girl mumbled a thank you and turned to leave, but Devin walked into the room and spoke "Juzuki you didn't tell me we had a vistor." Juzuki replied " I didn't know you were still here." Devin spoke again "I just woke up." As they were talking the little girl suddenly disapeared. Both girls suddenly noticed the little girl was gone "Oh god, where did she go?!" said Juzuki. Devin replied "I don't know, she was just here." The sound of the little girl's voice broke the silence "Silly grown ups , I haven't gone anywhere." Juzuki was getting worried "Where are you little girl?" she said. There was no answer. The girls searched the house for the little girl, but there was no luck. They both were getting scared now "This isn't funny, little girl you have to go home!" Devin called out. The little girl's voice rang out, but it sounded diffrent "This is my home now traitor!" it yelled. The girls were confused by the little girl's words "Are you a spirit?" said Juzuki. The girl spoke again "I'm way worse than a spirit, Juzuki!" she said with malice. Juzuki felt a chill go down her spine "How do you know my name!" she shouted. The little girl said nothing, but the sound of a familiar laugh echoed through the house. Suddenly June materialised in front of Juzuki looking incredibly sinister. Juzuki's eyes went wide with terror "What have you done to that little girl?" June threw her head back and laughed again "You really fell for that?" she said. June spoke again "Did you really belive a little girl would sell you cookies at four in the afternoon?" Juzuki gave her a dirty look "You monster!" she shouted. June laughed again " Me a monster?" "No I'm a devil!" June lunged at Juzuki, knocking her down to the ground. June clobbered Juzuki repeatdly with razor sharp nails, leaving bloody gashes across Juzuki's face. Juzuki managed to push June off of her and stood up. "Why are you here!" Juzuki shouted . june picked herself off the ground and replied " Since Jai isn't here, I'm going to beat you to death and take whatever's left of you back to my father." Juzuki felt a rush of adrenaline and a little bit of rage consume her "Like hell you are!" she shouted back. Juzuki threw herself at June full force. The impact knocked them against the wall and against the window, cracking the glass slightly. "Its over June!" Juzuki snarled. June smiled wickedly "No its far from over." she said. Suddenly she grabbed Juzuki by the hair and yanked her forward into the window. The glass shattered, sending Juzuki through the pane and she tumbled on the ground below. Juzuki slowly picked herself up, but her hands were greeted by shards of glass and they cut into her skin. The pain was horrible, but she didn't let it stop her. Juzuki successfully picked herself up and searched around for June. Soon it began to rain, and it was a torrental downpour. Her wet dark hair clung to her face, and she swept it away out of her field of view. Suddenly, June spotted Juzuki and approached her. June smiled "End of the line, girlfriend." She pulled a gun out from her holster and pointed it directly at Juzuki. Juzuki put hands out in front of her and backed up away from June. "Don't do this June, you're better than this!" June said nothing, but she cocked the gun back and placed her finger on the trigger. Juzuki continued to move backward, but she soon was at the edge of the hill. She felt fear grip her, as she lost her balance, but she did not fall. Juzuki caught herself and still held her hands out in front of her. June spoke again "Goodbye." and she pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded from the barrel and traveled toward Juzuki. Juzuki was terrifed as she braced for her imminent death.

Ch:16

But the bullet never hit home, Juzuki was astounded. But she soon made a shocking revelation, standing in front of her was Devin. Devin was slumped forward and motionless, her chest was slick with blood. Juzuki held her friend and spoke "Devin why?" Devin rasped "I couldn't let you die, besides I'll see my brother again soon. Juzuki felt tears drip down her face, and she began to sob " Please don't die on me damn it!" Devin was on her last breath, she did not let it go to waste "Goodbye Juzuki, you've been a great friend." At last she died right in Juzuki's arms. Juzuki laid her hand on Devin's face and closed her eyes permanently. Juzuki laid her friend gently on the ground and she whispered "Goodbye." She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and brushed the hair out of her face. It was still raining, and Juzuki lost sight of June. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain jab her back and the familiar tingle of electricty strike her body head to toe. The surge of electrity was too much for her, and she blacked out. June stood behind her with a taser in hand, and a wicked grin spread across her face. "Nighty night." she said. She grabbed Juzuki's unconcious form and threw her across her back and walked down the hill back to the Sliknaught mansion. Many hours later, the doctor finished the tests on his new army and it was a success. All that was left, was to inject the soliders with a new formula that the doctor invented. One by one he injected them all with what he called "Venom".The purpose of Venom was to remove all fear and the feeling of pain from the user, making them completly fearless. The doctor tested the limits of the Venom and it was proven there are no limits to it at all. The general walked into the lab and announced he was going back to Germany. "It was great to see you General, have a safe trip back to the motherland." The general spoke "Thank you Kamerad, and I wish you luck with your plans of total domination. They shook hands one last time, and the general returned to his helicopter and took off to Germany. Once the general was gone, the doctor went back inside to the lab. Soon, June returned to the mansion with Juzuki and she approached the gate and pressed the call button "Yes?" said a voice. June spoke "Father I'm back." The voice spoke again "Oh yes of course, your father is expecting you." The buzzer rang and the gate slid open, allowing June to get inside. She walked up the stairs and she approached the front door, and opened it with her free arm, and stepped inside. The house was empty, except Hector lounging around the living room. He spoke " Hello sister, how did it go?" June rolled her eyes " As if you didn't notice it went well." she said gesturing to Juzuki on her back. She turned to leave and she went down to the lab. She walked down the stairs and she noticed her father working on somthing. The doctor heard her coming and looked up. "So I presume it went well?" he asked "Of course father." June replied. June shared with her father that Devin was dead, and he was amused "Good, she was of no use to us anyway." he said. They chained Juzuki to the wall and left her there untill she woke up. All that was left, was to take Jai alive.


End file.
